First Kiss
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: Shonen ai, guyxguy. In fact, 1x2/2x1, my first. After ew Duo and Heero are living together for colledge out of dorm, they discover they have feelings for eachother, a lot of it is Duo's perspective. Reveiw!
1. First Kiss

^.^I do not own Gundam Wing, my manga says that its… damn, lent it out, is it enough to say it's not mine? Right, well, this is one of my first (bi)shonen ai, I hope you like it and there are some references to a charater from my different fic, Yuuki. Read NAF(stands for fic name) which is actually 1xR, but I'm doing an alternate one that's 1x2, cause I like both! :ducks vegetables thrown by yaoi otakus and het lovers: ack! :P missed me!!! :runs away:   
  


**First Kiss**

  
  
    They arrived at the Laundromat together, they were room mates so they did their laundry together, they took turns shopping, they split the rent. They drove each other insane. Since the War had ended, after the attempt to revive Operation Meteor as well, Heero was different. One would have to be blind and deaf or not have a pulse to notice. They attended the same college too. _Ugh, college… do not want to think about college._   
    Duo had a paper due tomorrow. It was done (he had the bags under his eyes to prove it) but he wasn't sure how well it would go. First year of college was hard, second year, he had heard, was hard, third year, hard. He closed the top of the washing machine with a thud and cringed. When he turned around the whole place was eying him (except Heero) with strange looks. After a moment of awkward silence they went back to folding clothes and such.   
    He pushed the button and leaned on his elbows over the vibrating washing machine. His thoughts went back to before college thoughts… Heero thoughts. Yes, who knows how she did it but that girl, Yuuki, had managed to drain Heero of some of his isolation. Too bad he never got to meet her. Heero chose not to talk about her, and Duo didn't ask, but still, he wondered.   
    A thought that made his stomach clench crossed his mind. _What if he and she were involved? What did he do for that year he disappeared? Was he… with her?_ He opened his eyes to find himself twirling a finger aimlessly over the surface of the machine. With a quick glance he discovered Heero had taken the machine behind him in the isle. Duo also saw that the place was almost empty, it was about dinnertime and the people were going home to their families to cook.   
    Although he grinned boyishly as kawaii thoughts of children and their parents danced through his head he also felt a pang of… was that, loneliness? Maybe that was what fueled his line of questioning.   
    He was lonely, was Heero? Another flash of thoughts of Heero and Yuuki together. "Heero?" Duo asked in a daydreaming voice.   
    "Mm?" Heero 'answered'. _Crap_ Duo thought, _Oh, crap, what was I thinking about saying? Why did I actually ask him?_   
    Yet, Duo could feel that he wanted to ask the question and had grown finally bold enough to do it… sorta. "Um," a chill ran down his back and he started to drum his finger on the machine, it made a couple of clanging noises that echoed metallically every time, "Have you," he gulped, _why am I so nervous,_ "ever kissed?" He stopped and let out a breath, then realized that sounded incomplete and added hastily, "Someone?"   
    With it asked he stopped drumming his fingers and waited. He heard Heero stop rustling for a second and pause to think. Duo furrowed his brow; _wait a second, that's not what I wanted to ask! That came out all wrong._ Some one may wonder why it was such a big deal, for college students to kiss. They were both _Gundam Pilots_, and this was Heero Yui. There had only been that one year after Operation Meteor, not even a year, before they were assigned another mission, and after that also less then a year, while getting settled into college. Tell me, where would they find the time to make out? (coughduodidcough).   
    "Yes," Heero answered after a pause. Then there was another pause, "You?"   
    The tension in Duo's throat released and he decided to make it a light conversation, then make his way to the question he had wanted to ask. Heero began fishing clothes out of the machine, what Duo should have been doing, but he spun around and sat on the machine next to Heero's, facing him. "Oh, sure, lots of times," Duo gazed at the clock and didn't really notice that Heero froze for a second and a half at first. When he did he stopped talking and lowered his voice, "Who was your first kiss?"   
    Duo soon became serious at his friend's far away expression; it looked like he was recalling a happy memory. Duo couldn't remember seeing that expression on Heero unless he was sleeping. Yea, sometimes Duo watched him sleep, he looked really peaceful and not like, 'I'm going to kill you'. "Yuuki," Heero answered simply, and a small grin slipped onto his lips.   
    Duo looked down and stopped kicking his legs, his smile faded and he stared at his still feet before sliding off the machine to start work on his own clothes. He felt a tightening in his chest that stayed there through the whole way home.   
    They lived in a small apartment; small meaning that they regulated between sleeping on the bed and the couch because there was only one bedroom. It was pretty late and Heero went to go pull something random out of the mini-freezer and _possibly_ warm it up before eating it on the gas stove. Yup, living out of dorm was great.   
    The tightness hadn't gone away in Duo's chest and he decided to reread the paper, again, to see how he felt about it, and if it was good. He pulled it off the small desk cluttered with Heero's laptop and stacks of papers as well as a printer.   
    It was about winter and Duo and Heero had papers left and right due for the first part of the tri semester. So Duo grabbed a worn out and comfortably 'lived in' blanket to nestle into on the couch. "Hee-kun," he called into the kitchen, (not very loud, Heero could hear him through the thin walls) "I'm taking the couch tonight." He snuggled back into the arm of the couch and let the blanket cover his waist to his feet. The he turned on a small lamp on the end table, (which probably used to be luggage) and began to read.   
    Heero walked in with two cups of honey tea and was greeted with the site of Duo, in the dim atmosphere silhouetted by the light in a divine glow. His skin was bronze and his head was tilted over a paper. Briefly, Heero thought he looked beautiful. Instead of saying so, "You're reading that again?"   
    "I. Worked. Hard. On. It," was Duo's reply. He flipped a page back and pulled a pen out from behind his ear to cross something out. Heero rolled his eyes as he sat down and grabbed the pen.   
    "Let me read it, baka," he had to pry the paper out of Duo's hands. When he began to read Duo sat back and waited for the inevitable, 'You should change this. This point is wrong. This is poorly written crap.' But he could accept that.   
    Heero read it briefly at first and caught his former partner fidgeting a little with the effort of keeping quiet. Then one point caught his eye and he started to read more carefully. The sentences were organized perfectly and Duo made a lot of good points. He read slower and more carefully and when he finished, took a sip of tea then handed the paper back to Duo, who had been staring off into space and was started when Heero shoved the paper into his hands.   
    It was a little confusing to see Duo look so subdued yet almost pleading about something like that. Heero attempted a smile (he was working on it) and said, "It's good. Well done."   
    The only word to describe Duo's expression was that he beamed. He seemed to light up the room simply with his presence. Heero realized that while reading he had lifted his legs on the couch and under Duo's blanket for warmth.   
    Duo knew better then to ask again if it was really good. Heero wouldn't lie. If it sucked, Heero would have told him, and that sort of praise from Heero was enough for him to not care what the professor thought and just write in really big red letters: "Heero Yui Approved!" He resisted the urge and smiled as widely as possible and chuckled a little. Heero looked rather shocked.   
    _Why does my opinion mean so much to people?_ Heero thought, everyone always asked him what he thought and- Heero stopped when he realized that he had offered his opinion to Duo, that surprised even him. Duo was closer than ever, emotionally than any other time Heero could think of. His cold toes brushed Duo's warmer ones and there was a long moment of silence.   
    They looked at each other at the same time. Heero felt something tingly run up his spine at the sight of Duo's half-lidded gaze through the dark. Duo swallowed and put down his paper, finally satisfied, only to replace it with his mug of hot tea, the tea ran through his body just as he had felt when his eyes locked with Heero's.   
    "Why did you ask me about the kiss today?" Heero asked, this was a new feeling, and it seemed important that he knew.   
    Duo tilted his head, not comprehending, he was in a state of hazy bliss but when Heero shifted his legs and his cold digits ran under Duo's foot it broke his trance. "I was just wondering. I was thinking how you had changed since the Yuuki girl and I was wondering if you… and her…" Duo didn't bother to finish; he was still slightly distracted by Heero's cold feet warming against his own.   
    "Oh…" Heero suppressed a smile, _Duo is jealous? Why? Why am I happy about it?_ Somehow their contact created an atmosphere of awkwardness and bliss at the same time, neither spoke for a while.   
    "Heero?" Duo said suddenly, cutting through the darkness.   
    Heero raised his head abruptly, "Hn?" Their eyes met again but they were yet again engulfed in silence.   
    Heero's eyes flickered with a non-existent light that only gods possessed, Duo was sure, he couldn't help but continue and felt his mouth moving than actually controlling it. "Ever kissed anyone other than Yuuki?"   
    Heero stared at Duo and then subconsciously glanced at his lips, while licking his own. He hesitated, "…yes…" with whom he did not want to tell and hoped that Duo wouldn't ask.   
    Duo rushed his last question, anxious and afraid to hear the answer but also anxious to have all his questions answered simply so that he would stop asking them! "Have you ever kissed a guy?"   
    Heero would have sputtered if not for years of training that came in handy once in a while despite the fact that the war was over. Why was Duo asking this? What purpose would it serve? Did he really just like talking? He was talkative but what kind of question was that?! Meanwhile, as he mentally freaked out, Duo became more nervous at his unmoved silence. "…………………………no, you?" Heero finally said, he then immediately asked himself why he had asked Duo the same.   
    Duo breathed again, for a reason unknown to him; however, he answered without hesitation, "No…" his perky answer faded into silence.   
    At the same time yet again, as if linked, they lifter their heads and stared at each other. It started out innocent, but soon Duo was risking glances at Heero's thick, pouty lips. In turn, Heero stared at Duo as he licked his lips and he again glanced at his friends wide lips fixed in an almost permanent smile, like it was natural, something Heero had trouble portraying.   
    They stared at each other's eyes yet again this time searching for something, although neither knew what when Duo saw it. Duo had a gift with reading people's eyes, that's why Heero's glares almost never bothered him, he could tell that the pain that Heero tried to inflict with those eyes only displayed his internal conflict. Perhaps his mask was better, somehow his smile almost always reached his eyes, maybe he was happier then he thought, but that was a mystery not to be solved while staring into your best friends eyes talking about kissing.   
    Heero started to feel warmer, like there was a fire in Duo's eyes that was burning into him, he suddenly realized that Duo was trying to _figure him out._ Heero tried to mimic the action but only succeeded in showing his hidden willingness to open up. Duo smiled a different sort of smile then Heero was used to seeing, it was more sincere, and caring rather than just a feel-good-grin.   
    With that smile Heero thought he could also sense his friend opening up and his eyes became softer and more jewel like. Something that translated to loneliness and longing shown through and Heero felt his muscles relax more so than usual.   
    Duo could see his own loneliness reflected in Heero's eyes, but that wasn't all, the stoic boy was much more complicated than one would think. Duo could see a sense of nervousness and wonder as well as fear and caring. It was a moving site.   
    Heero moved closer to Duo an inch or so instinctively, maybe to get a better look at his beautiful violet eyes.   
    Duo moved closer so that Heero's face was inches from his own. He could smell Heero's sweet breath and unique 'Heero scent' that also managed not to smell like "I'm going to kill you" ness. Duo thought he was in control and could definitely see where this was heading, so his first instinct was to silently ask Heero if it was what he also wanted though the connection between their eyes.   
  


_Eyes are the window to the soul._

  
  
    In Duo's eyes Heero could see that he was asking what Heero wanted. Although it was _supposed_ to feel awkward, Heero felt so _right_ as their feet and legs brushed against each other in their closeness. Duo's breath teased his sensitive lips and he knew what he wanted…   
    Almost unnoticeably, Heero nodded. Duo smiled in relief that he wasn't misinterpreting anything and closed the gap between them slowly until Heero gave up on patience and quickly met his lips with Duo's.   
    It wasn't a passion filled kiss, the kind that bruise your lips, but a soft, unmoving joining. In fact neither moved except to flutter their eyes shut, now bonded in a different and perhaps more intimate way.   
    Duo savored the feel of Heero's soft, warm lips against his and felt a fluttering in his stomach. He soon wished to deepen the kiss but was afraid to move.   
    Heero had kissed before, but kissing a playful and aggressive girl is different than kissing one of your best friends, who you live with, whose a guy and although has his own playful nature, but is being extremely careful and gentle. Heero was afraid to move, it felt good, and he wanted more, but did Duo?   
    Hesitantly, purposefully, slowly, Duo pulled back, he may not be able to communicate with Heero's lidded eyes, but a kiss is a whole other language. Heero flowed him calculating though his motion, not parting their lips once. That was Duo's answer and he smiled into the kiss.   
    Heero felt like the world would become cold and once again lonely if their bond was broken. He moved with Duo and suddenly felt nervous that Duo didn't want his affection. But then, Duo smiled into his lips pleasantly and chuckled, the air from his nose tickled Heero and they slowly, and mutually parted. Duo was grinning amusedly at Heero, and was lighting the whole room up in Heero's eyes.   
    Heero feigned a frown, really he was ecstatic, _Someone cares for me! Someone wants me! I love him and not we're not alone anymore!_ "You are laughing at me."   
    Duo stopped grinning, paused, tilted his head to the side and then burst out laughing. "Sorry, you just looked so funny! I've never seen you like that, like you were high or something," he laughed some more.   
    Heero stood up and glared at Duo, which had, for the first time, and effect or the bouncing juvenile. He removed himself from Duo's warmth and started to walk into the bedroom in a huff but was stopped when something grabbed him from around his back. He tensed and automatically prepared for battle; something he had been 'programmed' to do ever since he could remember.   
    A smooth chin rested on his shoulder and breathed softly onto his neck, "Good night, I'm glad you liked my paper," Duo said. Heero relaxed and turned his neck to stare into Duo's eyes yet again. "Good luck tomorrow," he said warmly with a weak smile. His body's muscles relaxed and Duo squeezed him once again before letting go and falling back onto the couch. _No hard feelings at all, Duo-kun. This will work out fine._   
  
  
  
Ahhhhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ah! I finished my first shonen ai fic! Yay me! (I have another in progress, but it's taking longer, that's my actual _first_. How did I do? There is an epilogue coming up, really short, just a joke really. Can you guess what it is?  


-MaraJadeblu


	2. Epilogue

^.^ I got some great responses, I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  


**First Kiss Epilogue**

  
  
    A week after Heero and Duo's relationship had become something more than just friendship had passed when Duo was sitting in his psychology class. It was the class right after lunch, so he still had Heero on his mind. They ate lunch together everyday now and Heero was less reserved in their conversations ever since the 'paper incident'.   
    Duo was much happier now that he was with Heero. Something was always torturing him when he had watched Heero and had never been able to express his feeling. Perhaps it was his subconscious psychological desire to be with Heero. Damn class, oh wait, she's giving back the papers today!   
    Even though the people that knew Duo didn't know he was dating Heero, they would soon. The girls that asked Duo out pretty often were suddenly wondering why he was saying no, or why he couldn't be found at lunch or after class. Duo smiled to himself, they were taking it slow, really really slow.   
    This weekend something might happen, they were going to hang out with Quatre and Trowa like every weekend, but now it would be more of a couples thing. Heero and he hadn't done anything since that one kiss and every time he saw Heero he always wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him with a passion that they didn't express before.   
    That, Duo sensed, was why they were going slow. They were building a relationship before anything physical; it was a way of keeping some protection against the risks of love, which they both feared. Through the war they had done nothing but feel loss and emptiness. Each pilot hid it differently; Heero had pushed away love and feeling altogether and as for Duo, he hid his love behind a mask of death. So naturally although the two were all for each other and wanted to share their love; they were not emotionally prepared, and they agreed mutually in that respect to take things slow.   
    Hell yeah, he had better have gotten an A on that paper.   
    As all the students filtered out of the large lecture room each stopped at the tall and gaunt looking professor, who handed them their papers with thin, frail hands. Duo practically skipped towards the nice, kind, sweet, reasonable woman and collected his paper, immediately glancing at it in anticipation.   
    _Why that blind, un-fair, decaying old bat! A 'B+'?! There's no way in hell this paper deserved that grade!!!! So what if its better than most of the grades I've gotten, I _know_ it was good!_ He turned angrily to the evil lady with the pocket protector.   
    Before he could open his mouth she clamped a hand over it. "Don't complain to me, I wont hear it, the grades are final, shove off." _Well,_ Duo thought, _That was offensive.?_ She let go of his mouth and began t argue with another student complaining about a low grade. Duo supposed she was just a really tough grader, he had to accept that.   
    He smiled widely and tapped her shoulder; she glared at him. "Can I borrow that pen?" he pointed to a pen she had balanced on her ear. She was relieved he wasn't going to pursue an argument and complied, turning back to the student who had not ceased arguing with her back.   
    Duo took the pen and uncapped it, then wrote in large red letters across the page in script:   
  
**

HEERO YUI APPROVED

**   
  
Well, that's it!! I'm done. I'm working on my next shonen ai fic/songfic: Allstar. Reviewing helps! ^.^ 

-MaraJadeblu


End file.
